Despite Myself
by JkawaiiNeko
Summary: Rumors...Mio, the cold-hearted jerk. Ritsu, the party-animal. Mugi, the stuck-up rich girl. Yui, the phony. Azusa, the loner. But you can't believe everything you hear. And you can't form a relationship from lies.
1. Rumors

**So, because this particular plot bunny had been enveloping my mind so much, taking up the space and motivation to write more of Song of the Elements...I just HAD to begin this new story. I hope that you'll enjoy and review. Pairings may come in the future. **

* * *

Akiyama Mio sighed as she walked through the hallways of Sakuragaoka. Alone. In this school, she was always alone. But she had gotten used to it. She was naturally a quiet, shy person so it was hard for her to make friends. When she did make friends, though, it was usually so that they could copy her homework or something of the sort.

People…they were so incredibly fake. They would smile in your face and then let you plunge into the deepest of oceans without a second look. So Mio chose to distance herself from people. When someone asked her or a question or tried to befriend her, she would answer in an uninterested monotone. Mio…had purposely chosen to be an outcast and gained the reputation of being "cold" and "strange." She was most commonly referred to as the girl that was "pretty on the outside and cold on the inside."

Mio, though, did not mind as long as she did not get hurt.

As Mio stopped at her locker, she glanced at a girl that was in her class. She reminded Mio of a porcelain doll with her large, sparkly blue eyes, creamy skin, and long silky blonde hair. Everyone knew Kotobuki Tsumugi, the rich young heiress. Everyone said that Tsumugi was phony…Mio had no reason not to believe them.

Everyone said that Tsumugi thought she was better than her peers. Mio knew for a fact that once, when a group of girls had asked Tsumugi if she would let them ride on her private jet, Tsumugi had denied them access. Mio, unlike the others girls realized though, that perhaps Tsumugi didn't _own _a private jet…but the girls had not even given Tsumugi a chance to explain herself before they started yelling in her face.

Ever since then, there had just been more and more incidents revolving around Tsumugi. "She asked her father to sue the school!" "Did you hear? Kotobuki owns a private villa." "I heard she treats her servants horribly!"

Mio did not have any evidence that Tsumugi was a bad person, but she did not have any evidence that she was a good person either. So, she was just another person that Mio avoided…

For a split second, grey eyes met blue, and Mio's eyes widened considerably before she slammed her locker shut and scurried away. Tsumugi blinked as she watched the girl with long black hair leave, her mouth slightly open, ready to say "hello."

Mugi sighed and shut her locker gently. It was almost time for classes to start, and she did not want to be late. As she walked, she watched several groups of girls walking with each other, laughing, talking, smiling…she felt like crying all of a sudden. Why? Why was it that she could not make friends? No matter how nice she tried to be, something always hindered others from opening up to her…of course, she knew about the rumors. But no matter how many times she tried to tell people they weren't true, they just wouldn't believe her or somehow another rumor would start up!

Mugi was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not realize that she was not looking where she was going. The petite girl suddenly found her shoulder being pushed so hardly that her body twisted around and she almost fell but- well, Mugi's eyes widened as she looked up into light brown eyes. She felt a hand on the small of her back and a hand gripping her own tightly.

Mugi's face warmed as she blinked, taking in the sight of a girl that she recognized as Tainaka Ritsu, a girl in her class. "G-gomen!" Mugi apologized, finally regaining her senses as she jumped out of Ritsu's arms and bowed deeply.

"I-it's okay," Ritsu held up her hands defensively and laughed nervously.

Mugi observed the girl that she had heard so much about. Mugi had seen the girl in class…she hardly ever paid attention and she was always making random, amusing comments. She was the class clown. But when Ritsu was not cracking jokes, she was staring out of the window with a distant expression on her face that made Mugi want to hug her.

But…rumor was that Ritsu was a party-girl. She was known for going all around tone, searching for parties. The louder and wilder the better. They said that Ritsu did not care if the party was for older people or if she was surrounded by drinking and smoking. The thrill was all Ritsu apparently looked for, which scared a lot of girls at their little all girls school. No one in their right mind wanted to be associated with the party-animal, for fear that they would lose their reputation.

Mugi did not know where these rumors had originated from, but she was not the type of person to listen to them until she saw evidence for herself.

"T-Tainaka-san-" Before Mugi could finish her sentence, the bell signaling that they had five minutes to get to class sounded off.

Ritsu raised her eyebrows and smiled impishly at Mugi. "Guess we better get to class." She turned in the direction of said place and began to walk away. Mugi blinked as she watched Mugi retreat. She sighed and began to walk slowly behind her…Ritsu…like everyone else, probably did not want to be involved with her.

It was not that Ritsu did not want to be associated with the young beauty though, no, Ritsu did not want Mugi to be associated with her. It would cause too much trouble…Ritsu knew what everyone said about her…she knew that it would just bring anyone that close to her grief. No, so until Ritsu could clean everything up, she decided to just stay away from people for awhile.

As Ritsu entered the class, she saw the usual going on. A group of obnoxious, snotty brats were laughing at their usual target- a clumsy brunette that went by the name Hirasawa Yui.

Yui was always made fun of because she was, well, an airhead. The other girls called her a fake because they thought that Yui was just asking for attention and that she was always trying to steal the spotlight.

Ritsu sighed and sat in her seat, watching as that Tsumugi girl walked in behind her, and paled at the sight of the girls teasing Yui.

"Just face it Hirasawa! Nobody buys your cute act so just get off it! You're annoying!" One girl shouted, looking down on the young girl who looked up at them with wide brown eyes.

"I…don't know what you mean but-" Yui gasped when the girl suddenly grabbed hold of the collar of her shirt. Her eyes suddenly filled up with tears. She could not understand why she was always picked on…she always tried to be nice and never made fun of anyone or got in anyone's way! Why was she the one that they chose to torment?

"You know _exactly _what I mean! You're always doing something stupid like falling all over my desk or pretending not to know the answers when the teacher asks you…yet you somehow manage to ace the tests! You're a fake!"

"Ui helps me study for the tests though!" Yui cried frantically. "Really! I-"

"Just shut up!" The girl shouted, silencing Yui. She glared down at her, narrowing her eyes, intimidating Yui as her friends stood behind her with equally malicious looks on their faces. "You get it together, Hirasawa or I'll-"

Yui did not know what happened, but suddenly the girl with her hair in two long curly ponytails was had released her shirt and was on the floor.

"_You're _the annoying one."

The class was silent as they all stared at Tainaka Ritsu, the girl that they all knew as the party-girl…she had _pushed _Ichigo down to the floor!

"Y-you…" Ichigo trembled in fear. "You delinquent!"

Ritsu raised her eyebrows in surprise as the class began to murmur and whisper. "W-what?" Ritsu asked, her eye twitching as she took a step back.

"Ahhh! Sensei! Tainaka! S-she attacked me!"

Everyone's eyes immediately flew to the doorway, where their teacher, a woman with long brown hair and a curvy figure stood. Sawako's eyes took in the situation- Ichigo on the floor shaking like a maraca, Ritsu standing over her… she sighed and shook her head. Really, she found it to be too early in the morning for this!

"Tainaka-san, please go to the office."

"But!" Ritsu turned to her teacher. "I was only-"

"She was only helping me!" Yui yelled, running up to her teacher.

Sawako frowned in a displeased manner and shook her head. "Gomen, Hirasawa-san. But putting hands on another student can't be tolerated no matter what the circumstances."

"Ne, it's alright Hirasawa," Ritsu said, walking past Yui and Sawako. She gave the girl a sad smile before fully exiting the classroom and walking down the long hallway.

Yui, Mugi, and Mio stared as Ritsu exited the scene. Something had been ignited in that moment…something, they hadn't felt in a long time…

* * *

Azusa sighed as she wandered through the nearly empty hallways. It was her lunch time, but she chose to go to the library instead of having lunch. She preferred to be in there doing her homework instead of eating alone.

Well, there was those two girls…Ui and Jun…but they looked so happy just by themselves that Azusa did not want to disturb them.

Truthfully, the problem was that Azusa did not know how to make friends. She had always been alone. Back in middle school, the other kids had stayed away from her because she was so studious- they always called her the teachers' pet. So Azusa was naturally a little nervous about making friends. She feared that if she let out her true personality, no one would like her.

Opening the double doors that led to the library, she held her slowly entered. The room was silent, and somehow it was a bit unnerving being that she had just come from the loud yet happy atmosphere that was her classroom.

She walked into the aisles, wanting to see if she could find a good book to keep her occupied. The young girl with her hair in two ponytails ran her small hand across the books. That's when she heard whispers and quiet snickers…

"Oh yeah! And did you hear what Tainaka did this morning?"

Azusa froze, her arm extended out as she was preparing to grab a book. She did not like to eavesdrop, but the stories involving that senpai Tainaka Ritsu were always so…interesting…

"Yeah! She tried to fight Ichigo-chan, right?"

"Yup. Looks like all those drugs are going to her head."

"She does drugs?"

"Well…all those crazy parties…I would think so."

Azusa frowned. _Rumors. _How she despised them. People were always talking…always fabricating stories from a slither of information…

"I was there though…Tainaka was helping Hirasawa Yui. Y' know. The airhead."

"Ch. Yeah right. Those two are probably in cahoots with each other!"

_Eh…who says 'cahoots' anymore anyways? _Azusa thought, feeling a bead of sweat tumbled down the side of her face as the girls talked about Yui and Ritsu without shame or remorse. No longer interested in their conversation, Azusa turned to leave. Deciding that she wasn't feeling the library anymore…she thought about going out to the school's garden or something… _Hirasawa Yui…Ui-chan's older sister…they say she gets picked on a lot…_

Just as her thoughts had settled on the girl she had never met before…she ran smack dab into her. Yui, who had been running, collided into the smaller girl, causing them both to fall onto their bottoms.

"Ow…" Azusa winced, then looked at the older girl.

"Ah! Sorry!" Yui apologized quickly, offering her hand to the younger girl.

"It's alright," Azusa said as she allowed Yui to pull her to her feet. Azusa blinked as Yui blushed slightly, running a hand through her brown locks.

"Ehehheh," the older girl laughed nervously, "I'm really clumsy…I shouldn't have been running."

"I-It's alright," Azusa assure her. "See? I'm fine."

Yui smiled brightly, seeing that Azusa was indeed okay and that she was not going to yell at her.

"Ano…you're Hirasawa Yui-senpai, ne?" Azusa asked curiously.

"Mmm hmm!" Yui grinned and nodded. "Ah! Do I know you?" She squinted and examined Azusa's baby-like, adorable face. "Hmm…I don't remember you though. I would remember someone cute like you," Yui smiled and patted the girl gently on the head, causing Azusa to blush and pull away slightly, but Yui did not seem to mind.

"N-no…you don't know me," Azusa answered, slightly taken aback by Yui coming into her personal space when she did not even know her. "I'm a 2nd year. Nakano Azusa. It's nice to meet you," Azusa explained politely, bowing slightly.

"Azusa-chan, then!" Yui said excitedly. "Ne, ne! Azusa-chan! Is it your lunch time too?"

"H-hai…" Azusa blinked, even more so taken aback by Yui's sudden familiarity; already calling her by her first name.

Yui broke out into another wide grin and Azusa found herself wondering what the girl could have possibly done to be picked on so much. She seemed perfectly nice and fun to Azusa.

"Wanna have lunch with me?"

Before Azusa could answer, or even think about what she had been asked, Yui grabbed her hand and began to lead her away. "W-wait!" Azusa cried, but her voice fell on muted ears as Yui marched her out of the school and into the clearing that was the school's yard. They sat beneath a large Sakura tree, and Yui swung the bag she had been carrying around.

"My sister made me some lunch! Taste it!"

Azusa could do nothing as Yui suddenly stuffed food into her mouth.

_How…how is this happening? _Azusa thought, casting her gaze to the sky. It was completely clear. _Even though I purposely tried to get away from everyone…Hirasawa-senpai is acting like we've been best friends forever…_

_

* * *

_

Ritsu sighed as she exited the office. She had gotten a two hour detention because of that darn Ichigo. _Hmm…it's worth it though. Maybe they'll leave that Hirasawa girl alone now. _

That's when her eyes spotted a girl from her class staring out of the window. She had long jet black hair and blue-grey eyes. She wore her uniform completely, but Ritsu thought it suited her better. The girl's body was curvaceous but she did not flaunt it…there was something modest and pure about her. Ritsu recognized her as Akiyama Mio; a girl that did not talk at all in class and was known for giving anyone and everyone the cold shoulder…

Ritsu froze when Mio's eyes suddenly met her own. She laughed uneasily, knowing that she had been caught in the embarrassing act of staring. "S-sorry! It's just you looked sort of like an angel like that!"

Mio's eyes wavered and her cheeks reddened a bit as she looked away. Ritsu wondered where the girl had gotten the reputation of being cold from…she just seemed shy in her opinion.

"Uh…well," Ritsu scratched her cheek with her pointer finger, a habit that she did when she did not know what to say or do. "I guess I'll see you in class."

Mio nodded, and Ritsu grinned. "Heh heh…you don't talk much, huh?"

"I…" Mio started, but then looked away and then back at Ritsu. "It was nice of you…to save Hirasawa."

Ritsu waved her hand and shook her head. "It was nothing. It just seemed right. Heh…I'm really not much of a fighter actually…eh…there's really been no reason for me to fight before."

Mio tilted her head to the side. It just didn't add up…Ritsu was so…_different _than she had imagined her to be. She seemed…genuine….but as a group of girls walked past them, Mio was suddenly reminded of her position and quickly remembered that Ritsu may not be what she seemed to be.

"I have to go," she said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Ritsu smiled, albeit sadly. _That's right…_ she thought as Mio left her. _No one can be involved with me…demo…_ her gaze stayed on Mio, and she was surprised when the other girl suddenly turned around, their eyes meeting again. "Hey, Akiyama-san."

"H-hai?" Mio asked.

"You don't seem like a cold person to me."

"You don't seem like a crazy party-animal to me."

Ritsu laughed out loud, but it did not make Mio uncomfortable. She laughed as if there was a weight that had been lifted from her shoulders. "Those rumors are…and you- cold?" She burst out into a fit of giggles again, and Mio found herself giggling a bit and then laughing as well.

Meanwhile, a certain girl watched this strange yet endearing scene play out. Mugi could not believe that _the _Tainaka Ritsu and _the _Akiyama Mio were laughing together! She had never seen her two classmates look so happy and at ease.

_I want…I want to join them_…

But the young beauty thought better of it. She would have friends to laugh and play with soon enough. She just had to be patient.

Turning to walk in the opposite direction, Kotobuki Tsumugi felt a flutter of emotion in her heart.


	2. New Beginnings

**READ THIS! The song is Nocturne for Tamaki (one of my favorite animes is Ouran High School Host Club, and this is the song Tamaki plays). You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter- so go ahead now!**

**

* * *

**

It was a fairly warm morning, with just a bit of breeze as Azusa made her way to school. After yesterday, she had said goodbye to Hirasawa Yui and found herself quite…refreshed? It was good to spend time with someone…and she actually had enjoyed herself. It was strange how easily someone she barely knew could make her laugh and smile, but she guessed that was natural after her initial shyness had dissipated.

Now walking alone, watching other students from her school walk in pairs or groups together, she could not help but feel a little lonely. It was as if she had already gotten used to being with someone. But no…_I chose this…it's better to be alone than to be hurt. _The pig-tailed girl reminded herself. She sighed, feeling her spirits diminishing. No matter how many times the girl told herself that, it was still hard to believe it when she saw so many other people happy all around her.

Casting her vision forwards, she saw two girls in the distance. She squinted her eyes, noticing that they were wearing her school uniform. One had her brown hair in a short yet cute ponytail, and the other wore her hair down to her shoulders.

The Hirasawa sisters.

Occasionally, Azusa would see the sisters walking to school. She had never found herself wanting to join them, but after yesterday…something tugged at her heart strings as the two girls walking ahead of her giggled. _M-maybe I should just say hello…_

She began to walk a bit faster in order to catch up to them, and then finally placed a hand on Ui's shoulder. The two girls, now sensing her presence, turned around with mildly surprised expressions on their faces. Azusa found herself blushing and stammering out a shaky greeting. "O-ohayo gozaimasu!" The nervous girl bowed deeply, afraid to look at their faces, so she did not see the looks of recognition sweep onto their faces. _Why did I have to open my big mouth? They probably don't want to talk to me…I'm probably not-_

"Azusa-chan!"

Leaning up, Azusa suddenly found herself being hugged by the eldest of the sisters.

"Ah! Onee-chan, you know Nakano-san?" Ui asked, looking from her sister to her classmate with a hopeful and happy expression.

"Mmm hmm! We had lunch together yesterday," Yui said, nodding.

"Oh, so that's where you went," Ui said, looking at Azusa. "I'm glad you two get along. I was afraid you would be lonely during lunch."

Azusa's eyes widened after hearing this information. It seemed that both of the Hirasawa sisters were really warm and kind…even though they did not know her well, they still treated her with such compassion!

"H-hai…Yui-senpai was very kind to me yesterday," Azusa explained, trying out Yui's first name.

Ui smiled and nodded, folding her hands together. "That's great!"

The three girls ventured on in the direction of their school, easily falling into conversation about school work and other such light topics. When they were almost to the school, a small brown tabby-cat wandered across the street, and Ui pointed the cute creature out.

Yui looked from the cat, to Azusa, to the cat again and then back at Azusa. "Wait!" she shouted, putting a hand on her sister and her new friend's stomach. With a determined expression, the brunette started to rifle through her backpack until she pulled out…cat-ears.

"Eh? Onee-chan?" Ui blinked as neared Azusa.

Azusa, on the other hand, sweat dropped. "Ne, Yui-senpai…why do you carry those around?"

"Ah ha!" Yui said, placing the ears onto Azusa's head.

Ui and Yui stared at Azusa momentarily, before both exclaimed, "Kawaii!" while imagining a pink background with hearts and little tuna strips floating behind and all around Azusa.

"Aww! You're just like a cat!" Yui proclaimed, wrapping her arms around Azusa suddenly. "Say 'nyan!'"

Hearing this, Azusa's cheeks immediately became inflamed. "Y-Yui-senpai! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Nyan, nyan! Azunyan~!" Yui sang.

"Mou! Yui-senpai!" Azusa complained, blushing as people walked past, giving them strange stares.

Ui could not help but smile as she watched the two girls together. It had seemed like so long since her sister had truly smiled in front of anyone other than her… _Maybe…hopefully…Azusa-chan will accept Onee-chan. No… _her smile widened as she watched Azusa waved the cat-ears in front of her face, scorning her, but not really seeming angry. _Maybe she already has. _

_

* * *

_

"Okay, for this project, I want everyone to get into teams of two."

A lot of the girls cheered as they rushed to partner up with their best friends, moving their desks together while others clasped their hands together and giggled.

Akiyama Mio's eyes wandered around the classroom. Usually, during pairing-projects, she would just sit there until the teacher forced some unlucky soul to be her partner.

Tainaka Ritsu's eyes met Mio's, and the two girls blinked. Usually, some other unfortunate soul would be paired with Ritsu as well.

But today…

Ritsu scooted her desk next to Mio's without a word. She looked up at the girl and grinned. "It'll be better this way, ne?" she said, slapping Mio's shoulder playfully.

Mio blinked and then nodded slowly. "Y-yeah…" She could not help but smile a little as she took her seat beside Ritsu. At least she would not have to sit next to someone who would be wary of her.

The class buzzed with excitement when they noticed that Mio and Ritsu had willingly paired up together. "_Woah…the party-animal and the loner? Weird combination!" _

"Hmm…it seems as if Tainaka-san and Akiyama-san actually get along," a certain girl with red-rimmed glasses pointed out, turning to her outcast friend.

"Yeah," Yui agreed with a nod of her head. Her eyes sparkled at Ritsu, having remembered how the girl had saved her yesterday. "Gah!" Yui stiffened. "I didn't get a chance to thank her!"

"Eh? Thank who?" her friend asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'll be back Nodoka-chan!" Yui assured her the classroom president as she made her way over to Mio and, more importantly, Ritsu.

Nodoka stared after the girl she had known since middle school. Something seemed…different about her today. Usually, the girl only made an effort to talk to her, but now she was venturing off to different people. The wise and responsible Nodoka smiled gently. This was a nice change indeed.

"Ritsu-chan!" Yui's body slammed into said girl's desk and she leaned over it, startling both Ritsu and Mio in the process.

Ritsu blinked…this girl had called her so familiarly…well, she guessed that was okay with her, but it was still a bit shocking. "Um…yeah?" Ritsu asked with a wryly smile.

"Arigato!"

"Eh?" Ritsu tilted her head to the side. "For what?"

"Yesterday!" Yui's hands were balled up into fists, her expression serious. "I was daydreaming too much! I-"

"Oh, that!" Ritsu chuckled and shook her head. "It's okay, kid!"

Yui grinned and nodded. She then seemed to take notice of the girl sitting next to her savior. Mio looked away, causing Yui to just look at her harder. "You're Akiyama Mio-chan, ne?"

"Yes," Mio nodded, "Hirasawa Yui.."

Yui beamed, "Let's be friends, okay? All of us!"

Both Mio and Ritsu were taken aback a bit by the girl's eagerness to be friends. Neither really knew how to answer, feeling that it was impossible to be friends with anyone in their specific predicaments.

But Yui was persistent as she spoke on and on about that topic, and they soon found themselves actually laughing at her funny antics, even as the teacher tried to calm their class down. Even Mio's barrier was broken down as Ritsu and Yui chattered on.

Meanwhile, a blond girl stared longingly at their trio. How? How was it that Hirasawa Yui so easily melted into the group like that? Maybe she should go say hello…but no, it was only because Ritsu had saved her the other day that Yui actually had a reason to go over there…Mugi, on the other hand, would look silly. She needed an opening- a connection of some sort.

But what?

How could she become apart of the group as well?

* * *

Azusa's eyes widened considerably as she waited for Yui by the tree that they had claimed for themselves. What she did not expect, though, was for two other people to be walking with her. As they neared her…she noticed who the two people were.

_T-Tainaka Ritsu and Akiyama Mio! _

Azusa's heart thudded against her chest. All of the rumors surrounding these girls put the young girl a bit on edge. Not that she believed them- but still! What if they were true?

"Azunyan!" Yui launched herself onto her friend, rubbing her cheek into Azusa's cheek lovingly.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa complained for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"Azunyan?" Ritsu chuckled at Yui and Azusa's antics, causing Azusa to blush and Yui to nod enthusiastically.

"Doesn't she mind you of a kitty?" Yui inquired happily, still hanging off of Azusa's neck.

"Hey! She does!" Ritsu agreed.

Mio gave Azusa a sympathetic smile when Azusa shot a pleading look her way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A couple of weeks passed. As Mio looked at her new friend, who was chewing on strawberry pocky lazily, she could not help but smile a bit. Even though she had worked so hard to build a brick house around herself…it had been torn down so easily. The black haired girl did not even mind that she now spent most of her time with Ritsu, Yui, and Azusa.

She'd quickly forgotten what it felt like to be alone.

This…it was like a dream…

The rumors hadn't bothered her in a long time. By hanging out with Ritsu and the others, people knew that she was not as cold as she seemed. Some other people were even starting to talk to her. It was strange how much things could change so quickly!

"Miiii-o!" Ritsu sang, grinning like a Chesire cat. "You're zoning out!" she poked her pointer finger into Mio's cheek.

"Baka!" Mio lightly bonked Ritsu on the head.

The two girls were watching television in Mio's home. Currently, they were watching a band play. Mio watched the bassist- a left handed one, at that. He was cool, calm, and collective as his fellow band-members rocked out.

Ritsu mimicked the beats of the drum with two pencils on the carpet they were sitting on.

"We should make a band, Mio!" Ritsu said, grinning.

"A band?" Mio blinked. "You play an instrument?"

"Un! Drums!" Ritsu nodded. "Do you?"

"Ah…bass…" Mio replied.

"Really?" Ritsu's eyes sparkled as she slammed her hands onto the carpet and leaned into Mio. "That's great!" The shorter girl jumped onto her feet. "Heh, if we got some guitarists and keyboard we'd be all set! Budokan!" The excited girl pumped her fist into the air.

"Budokan," Mio smiled and giggled. "Isn't that a little much?"

"Nothings too much, Mio!" Ritsu said, holding up a victory sign.

_Nothings too much. _Words Mio would remember for the rest of her life. Words that rang in her ears over and over again.

How was it that Ritsu could slip into her world so easily?

* * *

_The beat in the room was so loud, it was deafening. The lights were out, except for the different colored spotlights occasionally washing over the crowd and background lights that shone behind the band. Fists pumped in the air, bodies gyrated against each other, voices raised to the yelling point toppled over each other._

_It was so hot- her sweat was sticky and she had to take off her jacket._

_There was nothing like this._

_This feeling of freedom._

* * *

Fingers floating easily over the piano, eyes closed, her body moved as the notes emitted from the instrument before her. It was a sad yet hopeful melody that put her skill to the test, her fingers dancing sometimes slow and graceful and at other times quickly and soulfully.

Ritsu and Mio stood watching, entranced by the beautiful melody. They had been wandering around looking for Yui, who had not shown up to their usual meeting spot at lunch time, when their ears had picked up the sound of the wonderful nocturne. As if hypnotized, they had automatically moved closer to the sound. The dreamy composition was just so wonderful, and seeing the young beauty before them play it seemed like a dream come true.

When the song was finished, Mugi finally opened her eyes. She started when she saw the two figures standing in the doorway.

"Sorry!" Ritsu, always the first to speak, said.

"We didn't mean to intrude," Mio explained gently.

Mugi looked from the sandy-haired girl to the black haired one. "I-It's alright," she said carefully.

"You play so good," Ritsu said, venturing closer. Mio did not know if the girl had suddenly become more social or if the music had just taken over her mind, but she had never seen her so social before. "Do you just play classical music?"

"Oh, no. I can play other things as well but I mostly stick with this style. Playing other songs are fun though," Mugi explained.

Ritsu then turned to Mio. "It's almost like destiny, huh Mio?"

"Wha-" Mio started, but was cut off by Ritsu.

"Would you join a band if I started one up?"

Mugi's heart fluttered in happiness. The tables were finally turning her way! "O-of course!" she replied determinedly.

"R-R-Ritsu! You can't be serious!" Mio sputtered.

"Don't you remember what you said so long ago, Mio?" Ritsu turned to her friend with teary eyes and she spoke in a low, emotion-filled voice. The girl fell to her knees dramatically, putting her palms onto the floor. "You said…we'd go to Budokan…that we'd fulfill our dream! Have you forgotten? How could you-?"

"Baka!" Mio delivered a swift punch on top of the girl's head. "That daydream is a lie!"

"Ow! Miii-o!" Ritsu whined.

"Not to mention it was just last night," Mio stated bluntly.

Mugi giggled at the two girl's antics. It was strange how, just a few weeks ago, these two girls had been outcasts. Now here they were with each other.

"Well, I'd be happy to help with anything you need," Mugi offered kindly, causing the other two girls to smile back at her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lately, she had been so happy…

With Ritsu by her side, she had not had to worry about the bullies.

With Mio with her, she had someone to lean on.

With Azusa, she always had a friend.

But now Hirasawa Yui was again, in the same predicament she had thought she had left behind.

Then again, this was different…this time, maybe she had asked for it.

"…_and what about that Mio and Ritsu?"_

_Yui was in the stall, about to come out, when she heard the voices of a couple of girls by the sink. 'Huh? What about them?' Yui wondered as she tried to peak through the small crack of the door. _

"_Ch. I bet that Tainaka is giving Akiyama some drugs or something." _

"_You guys really think Tainaka is like that? They seem kinda normal nowadays…" _

"_No one can be normal if they hang out with Hirasawa." _

_The girls laughed at the joke made on Yui's expense. Yui felt her heart palpitate against her chest. A sinking feeling was in the pit of her stomach. _

Yui sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Mou! What can I do? Mio-chan and Ricchan are so nice to me! And Azunyan too! _

But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was just making things worse for them all. Maybe she really was just a weird person…

…a burden.

**A/N:**

**Background Information**

**The song that Mugi played was Nocturne for Tamaki. I suggest listening to it. It sounds so wonderful! **

**Nodoka did go to school with Yui in middle school as in the anime...more on their past later. *wink***

**As you may have noticed, I used/ remixed one of my favorite scenes from Season 1. I couldn't find the clip for reference...but I believe I got Mio's line right. *shrug***

**Reviews are greatly appreciate. I hope you all got my replies from the last chapter reviews. Thanks a bundle! **


End file.
